


bubblegum bitch

by pacificnewt



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: 7/11 sex yeah babey, F/M, NSFW, but we been knew, jason dean is a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Heather Chandler ever tried to beat the shit out of Jason Dean, and it wouldn’t be the last.





	bubblegum bitch

It wasn’t the first time Heather Chandler ever tried to beat the shit out of Jason Dean, and it wouldn’t be the last.

 

And it wasn’t an oddity, either; Heather frequently spent a good hour or so after school wishing Jason wasn’t so goddamned _tall_  so she could give him what he deserved. She was used to the fact that sometimes the worst she could to was kick him in the shins, but she wasn’t happy about that fact.

 

Jason only retaliated when he was angry, which was often. It didn’t take too terribly much with Heather. They always had an iron grip on one another’s throat, each with intimate knowledge on how to get under each others’ skin. Metaphorically.

 

Usually.

 

Their current fight was as trivial as the rest of them. Jason found Heather at her locker at the end of the day and he, taking advantageously towering over her, spit the gum in his mouth out and into her hair. Happy to be rid of the minty flavor, he’d managed to duck away right before she noticed, snickering to himself when he heard a shriek down the hallway behind him.

 

Jason figured it was fun and games when he sped down the street on his motorcycle. He figured it was fun and games when he ducked his head under the familiar doorway of the 7/11. He figured it was fun and games when he drummed his fingers on the countertop to some catchy song he’d heard on the radio. He still figured it was fun and games even when Heather Chandler came storming in through the door face redder than her skirt.

 

“Heather!” Jason exclaimed, his voice oozing fake excitement. “Great to see you! What can I getcha?”

 

Heather did nothing but scowl and step up to him behind the counter, fist clenched. It wasn’t until moments before it made contact with Jason’s face that his eyes went wide and he realized it was, in fact, no longer fun and games. Heather punched him with brutal force and Jason howled in pain, hand cradling his now swollen cheek. He gave Heather a glance as though he had no idea what he’d done to deserve _that_  and Heather fumed.

 

“Gum in my hair? Are you fucking serious, JD? I bet you think you’re the funniest guy on Earth, huh?”

 

“I do, actually,” Jason replied with a weak smile. Heather punched him again on the other side of his face. He grunted, and kept smiling through a now bloodied mouth. Jason leaned over the counter, body bent at his waist, and seized Heather by the collar. He was relieved nobody else was in the store.

 

“You’re gonna do this here? It was gum, big fuckin’ deal. Pull it out and bring your pity party to someone who’ll celebrate with you.”

 

Heather grabbed his wrist hard and sunk her nails as deep into it as they could go, eliciting a loud whine from Jason. She smirked and removed his grip from her clothes to twist his arm swiftly. He yelped in further pain.

 

“You’re disgusting.” She turned him around and pushed his arm up to his back, which was a task, his height considered. He winced and hissed through clenched teeth until suddenly she let him go. Jason whirled around to see where she’d gone, but she was no longer in front of him. He rolled his shoulder and grunted before he was hit again, this time in the eye. Jason made a noise and covered his eye with the opposite hand. That’d leave a mark.

 

Bent over the counter, Jason breathed heavily to regain his composure and turned back around to see Heather, quick to suddenly bring her leg up to knee him in the stomach. Jason uncovered his eye to reveal a quick-forming bruise all around it, purplish-yellow. Heather had given him a black eye.

 

Jason caught Heather’s arm when she swung it at him again and made a quick decision to hold it down to the counter. He did the same with her other hand. Jason had Heather against the surface, pressed up against her without a way out.

 

“You’re gonna regret that one,” Jason growled, hand in the air positioned to smack her across the face. He leaned in to carry it out, but Heather’s face flushed as he did. She felt something unusual against her leg— Jason had a hard-on.

 

Heather gasped at the sensation and it was as though any ill intent was chased from her mind. The shock caused Jason to put his hands in the air, thereby releasing his hold on her. She did the last thing she’d ever expect herself to do and grabbed at his stupid coat and crashed her lips onto his.

 

Jason yelped again, this time around less in pain and more in arousal. He kissed her back even more eagerly and opened his mouth to allow her tongue to brush past his. She cringed ar the taste of iron from the blood in his mouth. She sighed, and he began to bite at her lips. Before Heather knew it she was pulling his still-stupid coat off him and he was tugging down her skirt.

 

Jason slid his hand between Heather’s thighs once her clothing was mostly off, herself still struggling to get off her top. He groaned at the sudden wetness he had been met with and Heather spread her legs apart further. She busied herself with his belt, pulling and tugging it every which way to get the thing off. She yanked his pants down once she could and made no effort to hesitate groping him through his boxers. Jason sighed heavily while he let his fingers move without his mind and he rubbed her clit in a circular motion. She gasped when suddenly he pulled his fingers out, grabbed her by the waist, and sat her up on the counter.

 

Heather gripped the counter tightly while Jason bent over to retrieve a condom from his wallet quickly. He turned his back to her while he bit it open and slid it onto himself, already fully erect. He joined Heather again, cock between her legs, lips on her neck. She moaned his name rather loudly as he began to suck a particular spot below her jaw, desperately rubbing his hands all over her thighs.

 

Through the windows, somebody outside peered in to see if the store was open. They left without a word.

 

Jason said nothing as he put his hands on the counter behind Heather and lined himself up with her, then slammed into her with no warning or ease. Heather screamed out and clawed at Jason’s chest. Jason took his mouth off her neck and instead brought it to lick her earlobe. “You a virgin or something?”

 

“As if,” Heather choked out, fingers hooked around his waist. She made obscene noises from the back of her throat when Jason’s pace evened out, still almost unbearably fast.

 

He continued to fuck into her, mouth still hovering by her ear. “You scream like one.”

 

She wrapped her legs around Jason’s waist and started to kiss at his jawline, leaving behind smudged lipstick in her wake. “I fucking hate you.”

 

“Hate you too, _princess_.” The name almost made Heather kick him away, but she didn’t. She trailed her hands all over his chest, the muscles in her abdomen clenching rapidly.

 

“JD, JD,” she breathed. Her vision became fuzzy, head spinning with the feeling of Jason as deep inside of her as her body would allow.

 

“You’re tight,” Jason grunted, pushing in and out of her with a moan of his own. He could feel her around him and he’d be caught dead before he would admit to her how good it felt.

 

“I’m gonna, I’m— fuck, JD—“ Heather’s mouth could hardly finish before her entire body finished. She jolted and cried out, every nerve in her whole self suddenly overcome with pleasure. Her legs fell off Jason’s hips and lay limp against the counter.

 

Jason continued to thrust into her through her orgasm. He sped up only slightly and only briefly before he finally quickly pulled out of her and came into the rubber with a surprisingly loud yell. He was quick to slip it off, even while his legs were still trembling. He wasn’t used to that standing up.

 

Heather lay down on the counter, chest rising and falling rapidly. Jason tied off his condom and tossed it into the trash behind the counter. He looked at the display of candy and was surprised nothing had fallen to the ground.

 

Once Jason had regained his breath, he pulled his pants back on and fished for a cigarette. He fumbled with the lighter, hands still shaking. He was trying desperately to get over himself quick. So was Heather.

 

Heather closed her eyes, face now more flush than when she first came in. “Say a word about that to anybody and I’ll tear your goddamn head off.”

 

Jason lit his cigarette and took a long drag. He leaned over Heather and blew his smoke promptly into her face, weakly winking his new black eye. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to put notes in this i was in such a rush to post it i would say im sorry for all the heather/JD smut but am i? no


End file.
